The present invention relates to racks, frames, or the like, for securely holding opened product display cartons, etc. whereby the products remain in their original cartons and are readily viewable and accessible to the customer, and can be easily attached to the carton as well as an existing structure such as a gondola or the like and occupies a minimum of space.
Some examples of the known patented prior art skeleton-type object supports are contained in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Des. 222,367 3,591,120 1,800,646 4,324,381 3,297,165 3,830,374 3,511,461 ______________________________________
These patented prior art devices do not, however, disclose or suggest the present invention as will be obvious upon reviewing same.